Una promesa más allá
by El narrador fantasma
Summary: Lyn se siente decaida, pensando en la batalla final contra Nergal, sintiendo que fallará a su causa y quienes no llegaron al final, pero Mark le habla de un concepto, que habla de lazos, y una promesa que trascenderá más de una vida para ser cumplida. ONE-SHOT (Spolier de FE Blazing Sword y DLC s de FE Awakening)


_**Una promesa más allá.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **Por: The Fantom D. Noir**_

Sabía que debía de dormir, su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente el descansar, sin embargo su mente y su corazón no lo dejaban, con un paso solitario, Mark caminaba a lo largo del barco del capitán con paso lento y melancólico, el barco se abría paso a través del mar para llevarlos a la isla del terror, habían pasado por muchas aventuras y batallas, sin embargo la que les esperaba era la mayor, ya que en cuanto llegaran iban a enfrentarse a Nergal en la batalla final, sin duda un hecho que le causaba cierto malestar.

De pronto, sus ojos observan una sombra solitaria cerca de las orillas del barco, lleno de curiosidad, el se acerca a esta, ahí, el viento nocturno hacía bailar su cabello verde a su son, Lyn de Sacae se encontraba observando al cielo con un rostro que fácilmente delata su tristeza y melancolía. — ¿Linda noche no lo crees?

Al escucharlo se puede observar un leve sobresalto en ella, quien dirá un poco su rostro para observarlo, pero su cara no cambia, sigue con aquella melancolía. —Ah… Hola Mark. —le saluda con una voz decaída, llena de tristeza.

—Solo no podía dormir, no tengo que quitarte el sueño, por favor…

—Estabas pensando en la batalla contra Nergal, ¿No es así? — Interrumpe de forma tosca pero concreta, la mirada de Mark mantiene una preocupación notable por ella, por su parte, Lyn gira su mirada observando al mar.

—Si…

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir por ello.

—Pero, no dejo de pensar.

— ¿En que? — Pregunta Mark claramente preocupado.

—Se supone que el mundo ahora cuenta con nosotros para impedir una segunda batida, pero cada vez que lo pienso, no puedo evitar el creer que son zapatos imposibles de llenar. — Poco a poco la voz de Lyn no hacía más que exponer su tristeza, pero algo que Mark nota y se sorprende de ello es que parecía, que ella tenía miedo.

—No pienses en eso por favor, verás que vamos a….

—¡Como no quieres que piense en esto idiota!— Grita furica hacia su compañero.—Kent, Rebecca, Dorcas, todos los que han muerto en esta guerra y los que han sufrido por culpa de esta… —A cada nombre que mencionaba, sus ojos esmeralda expulsaban lagrimas y pronto su hablar se vuelve un llanto, todo el valor que siempre le había dado molde a su personalidad se había ido, quedando solo un cascarón que se desmorona poco a poco. — Todos cuentan con nosotros…

—Lyn…

—Que pasa si no detenemos a Nergal a tiempo, que tal si fallamos ¡No podría soportarlo!

— ¡Lyndis! —La voz de Mark es firme y contundente, lo cual logra calmar los llantos de la chica, la cual baja la mirada avergonzada, las lagrimas no dejan se caer, se sentía herida, perdida.

—Mark, yo, yo…

—Lyn, no te disculpes. —Con un tono comprensivo, el chico se coloca a su lado, observando de la misma forma el horizonte. — Sé que sientes presión, y no dudo que todos sientan lo mismo que tu pero…

—¿Sabes lo que es la reencarnación? — Comenta de repente dejando su frase anterior sin terminar, Lyn en cambio niega con la mirada y el rostro de Mark se postra en el horizonte para hablar con una voz tranquila y serena.—Escuché hablar de esto a unos hombres en el puerto de Badón, dicen que la reencarnación es que, cuando una persona muere, su alma asciende, pero llegado un momento vuelve a caer en la tierra, tomando un nuevo cuerpo para vivir de nuevo en esta, sin embargo, no tienen ningún recuerdo acerca de su vida anterior, pero aún así, de cierta forma, mantienen la esencia de quienes fueron, por lo que de cierta forma, siempre serán los mismos.

—Ya veo…—Lyn no parece convencida, y gira su cabeza hacia el horizonte, aún con una clara tristeza en su cara. — Escuché un concepto similar en Sacae hace mucho, pero nunca lo creí, siempre he pensado que todo eso es mentira, ficción, fantasía.

De la nada, Mark comienza a reír de forma sonora debido a sus palabras, sorprendiendo a Lyn levemente y al terminar, el gira su rostro sonriente a ella. —Lyndis… Hemos luchado contra ejércitos enteros, hemos conocido a héroes de más de mil años, enfrentado a espíritus que cuidan de armas con un poder más allá de nuestra imaginación, y ahora, estamos buscando evitar que dragones invadan de nueva cuenta nuestro mundo, si hay una línea entre la fantasía y la realidad, creo ya la hemos cruzado muchas veces. ¿No lo crees tú también?

—Jeje, si, eso creo. — Una leve sonrisa finalmente sale de sus labios correspondiendo a su compañero, esto al tiempo que con una de sus manos, Lyn limpia las lágrimas que aun reposan en su rostro y fija su rostro ahora hacía el oscuro horizonte. — Entonces, ¿Tú crees que volvamos a verlos?

—Si, , algún día todos dejaremos este mundo atrás, es un hecho inevitable, pero, estoy completamente seguro que ya sea en esta vida o en otra nos veremos todos de nuevo, pero no solamente ellos, tu, yo, Eliwood, Héctor, Florina, y todos los que han caído en esta guerra volveremos a estar juntos, y aunque no recordemos nada de nuestras aventuras, nuestras almas sabrán que antes estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos, pero antes de todo esto, debemos de deshacernos de todo miedo, tenemos que terminar la lucha que ellos no pudieron, así su muerte no será en vano.

—Es verdad. —Las lágrimas han desaparecido por completo, y el rostro de Lyn una vez más muestra la bravura y el valor que siempre la han caracterizado. —Acabar con Nergal y sus ambiciones de una vez por todas.

—Si, así se habla. —El rostro de Mark se muestra tranquilo al ver que Lyndis recuperó su brillo, sin duda uno de los rasgos que más le habían gustado de ella.

—Oye, cuando todo esto termine, tu, nos volveremos a ver, ya sea, en esta vida o en la otra ¿No es así?

—Si.. —Exclama con una firme sonrisa, segura de si misma. — Es una promesa…

Es una promesa. — Repite ella. — Bueno, tengo que dormir, tengo que dar todas mis energías para asegurar un futuro para todos. — Con energía, Lyn se apresura a ir a su cama, pero se detiene antes. — Por cierto Mark…

—¿Eh? Que sucede ahora L… — No termina sus palabras, estas mueren al sentir como en un movimiento fugaz, Lyn da un beso en su mejilla. — Gracias… — Susurra la chica para después irse, Mark queda completamente solo con el manto oscuro de la noche, con una mano puesta sobre la mejilla donde ella le había besado y con un claro rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—Si, algún día. —Con una sonrisa fija en su rostro, Mark dedica una última mirada al cielo y comienza a caminar siguiendo en parte los pasos de Lyn para dirigirse a la cama, la duda finalmente había desaparecido de su corazón y no habría nada que le dificultara el dormir en aquella ocasión, ya que ahora estaba todo completamente claro, tenía una misión que terminar, un mundo que salvar, y una promesa que de alguna forma iba a cumplir como a diera lugar.

— _ **Ylisse, 1000 años después.—  
**_

—Carta, ábrete… — Con aquellas palabras, la carta de invocación comienza a brillar, transportándolo al halo de luz al que siempre va cuando tenía que reclutar a un nuevo espíritu heroico, pero en esta ocasión para Robin, estratega de los custodios un sentimiento extraño estuvo con el durante el tiempo que duró la contienda, la última batalla en el portal dimensional, cuando enfrentó a varios espíritus heroicos, la nostalgia lo invadió, Nino, Jaffar, Florina, nombres que había escuchado en leyendas, pero que al verlos pareció reconocer, no en libros nada más, si no que parecía que veía a viejos amigos frente a el.

Ese sentimiento crece aún más cuando la ve, Lyndis, princesa nómada de Sacae, una poderosa guerrera de antaño y heroína de renombre, el ya lo sabía, pero también conocía algo más, y eso parece ser reciproco, ya que ella le mira sorprendida, sensaciones encontradas entre ambos.

—No es posible, eres… —Sus palabras mueren antes de tan siquiera pronunciarlas, la sorpresa invade completamente el rostro de la chica, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía, esto mientras las lagrimas no esperan en aparecer y bajar hacia el suelo.

—Lyn. —Al ver aquello, Robin rápidamente se acerca a ella y su mano toma las lagrimas en sus mejillas y procede a secarlas, pronto, sus rostros se encuentran y en ambos un rubor se muestra, al darse cuenta, el rápidamente se aleja sin explicarse por que de aquella osadía, un impulso que no sabe de donde ha emergido, pero que antes había sucedido. —Yo… Lo siento, no se que…

—Tenías mucha razón, sigues siendo el mismo… — Susurra y finalmente, de sus labios florece una sonrisa llena de ternura que acompaña el rubor aún latente en ella.

"Realmente sigue tan bella…".

—¿O-ocurre algo? — Tartamudea intentando reincorporarse.

—No nada. —Responde divertida a la vez que seca las lágrimas que antes afloraron en su rostro, Robin se muestra aliviado sin razón al verla así, se sentía tan feliz.

—Oye, se que es una pregunta estúpida pero. ¿Te has despertado en un lugar desconocido, sin saber que hacías ahí ? — En ese momento, Robin siente como si aquel gran peso cae finalmente de sus espaldas, algo que lo mantuvo atado por mucho tiempo por fin se había ido, y algo más emerge en su mente, ciertos momentos que parecían no vividos, y sin darse cuenta, lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Si, claro que si, mí querida Lyn….

Finale.

 _ **Notas finales: Hola a quien sea que lea esta primera historia, un gusto, soy Fantom D. Noir, y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mi primer one-shot aquí, bueno, no quiero aburrirlos con muchos detalles pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, muchas gracias, y si no es molestia, espero que me pongan dudas, comentarios y demás en los reviews, me ayudaría bastante, así que si quieren otra historia no duden igual en preguntar, bueno, me despido no sin antes decir.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto, los leeré después.**_


End file.
